Home robots represent one of the great unfulfilled technology applications for improving society. Such home robots, as will be discussed below, may be created to perform a variety of tasks within the home including, but not limited to, cleaning and other chores, interacting with humans, and home monitoring.
Vital to robot operations in the home is the ability to safely maneuver around the house without having to alter the home. Most difficult and complicated is maneuvering up and down stairs without damaging the stairs or surrounding area while maintaining stability throughout the descending or ascending. What is needed, therefore, is a robot design that is dynamically stable throughout the climbing and descending and does not apply excess pressure to the stairs.